Christmas Ball
by cherrisoda
Summary: The Titans are invited to a Christmas Ball. WHo will bring who to the ball as their date? Pairings: RobxStar, BBxRaven CHAPTER 3 IS UP!rnAuthor of, 'She loves me for me'
1. Default Chapter

Hi! You might have read my fanfic 'She loves me for me'. If you haven't please read it and review! Anyhow, the reason I'm making this fanfic is because I was in the Christmas spirit and a few authors were writing Christmas-themed fanfics! This will probably suck since I dunno what they are gonna do and how the characters will ask each other out. But here goes, review please! Oh yeah and Starfire is more accustomed to Earth. There's also not going to be that much action at all.

Chapter 1

Invitation

" The papers inside papers have arrived! What wondrous news do they hold for us this time?" exclaimed Starfire as she burst into the living room holding the 'papers inside papers'.

" Looks like the mail has arrived. Let's see what our fans sent us. Probably a stack of letters for me!" said Beast Boy excitedly.

" Well there doesn't seem much mail today, just a few," pointed out Robin while taking the letters away from Starfire. He flicked through the envelopes, " Junk, junk, junk,bills…Hey, what's this?" said Robin holding an envelope up.

" Woah, that looks fancy! Who's it from?" asked Cyborg.

The envelope was read with a gold border. 'To the Teen Titans' were written on it calligraphy in gold ink.

" Let's see," responded Robin. He opened the envelope and took out a piece of gold paper. Robin read it out,"

_To the Teen Titans,_

_You are invited to Jump City High School's Christmas Ball._

_It is to be held in the school's gym at 7 o' clock to midnight on Christmas Eve._

_The theme is Christmas so please dress up as something related to Christmas._

_Anything with gold, read, white or green is acceptable._

_It would be great if you could bring a date, but if you don't have one then that would be fine._

_Hope you can all come! "_

" That sounds truly wondrous! May we all go?" exclaimed Starfire, bubbly and excited.

" Can everyone go?" asked Robin.

" I can!" chortled Beast Boy just as excited as Starfire.

" Yeah whatever, I suppose it can't kill me," sighed Raven but strangely enough, even she seemed interested.

" Sorry. Can't. I have to do something with my family. ( Let's just pretend that he did have to do something with the fam.)" said Cyborg.

" Oh, that is too bad, Cyborg. It would be glorious with everyone going." said Starfire with a hint of sympathy.

" Don't worry about me! You guys can go without me, besides I'm really looking forward to seeing my family again!" said Cyborg, happily.

" So, when are we going to buy our costumes? I'm thinking of dressing up as a stocking or just wearing a green suit, after all I do look great in green!" burst out Beast Boy.

" What about now? We do have time. Wanna help us Cyborg?" asked Robin.

" Nah, I'm just gonna chill at home." replied Cyborg and he headed for the remote.

At the mall,

Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven had split up in pairs. Robin with Starfire and Raven with Beast Boy.

" Oh great I'm stuck with _you._" grumbled Raven.

" Well, it's not like being in a group would be better. We'd be stuck with the lovebirds," shot back Beast Boy while rolling his eyes.

" This would look great on you, it brings out your red hair," advised a shopping assistant, holding out a red and white striped dress. It had a candy cane pattern.

" This dress looks very pretty, should I try it on Robin?" asked Starfire.

" Huh? Oh, ummm, yeah." replied Robin. He was staring at Starfire and she had snapped him out of the trance. ( aaarrggghh! What's happening to me?! I'm getting mushy! There's probably gonna be tonnes more of that!)

While she was changing the shopping assistant was talking to Robin.

" So what's the dress for?" asked the assistant, but not nosily.

She was around the same age as Starfire.

" For this Christmas Ball." replied Robin, bored.

" So, are you gonna ask her as your date? You know you two would make such a cute couple!" giggled the girl.

" Wah?…" but before he could get a chance to say anything, Starfire came out of the changing rooms.

" How do I look, Robin?" asked Starfire.

' I hope he likes it.' Thought Starfire.

" Looks great! Now can we go?" pleaded Robin without even looking at her properly. For no reason at all he looked at the assistant. She shook her head and sighed and mouthed the words, ' not a good move'. He didn't understand what she meant until he actually looked at her. She had disappointment in her eyes.

" Oh…I mean, you look wonderful Star!" said Robin. She really did look wonderful.

" Thank you Robin!" exclaimed Starfire while blushing and smiling.

' She looks so beautiful when she smiles.' Thought Robin.

They bought the dress and went to meet up with Raven and Beast Boy at the food court.

" So, what did you two buy?" asked Starfire curiously.

" The nit wit bought a green suit and I haven't decided yet," replied Raven dully.

" Star bought a red and white dress. I haven't bought anything yet, so maybe we should come back tomorrow," said Robin.

" Yes, we should." replied Starfire smiling brightly.

**Please review!** I know it moved really fast but whatever, please review and then I will go onto the next chapter! Also I will probably put the last chap n Christmas eve but not unless I get at least **FIVE** reviews! Please and thank you!

Merry Christams

BiBi cherrisoda

xoxo


	2. Elevator Comforts

Ok, I dunno if I had 5 reviewers but I'm writing this chap so that the finale will be delivered on Christmas Eve. But the fanfic might be finished over Christmas Day because there is this major part in the fanfic. Thank you for your ideas, I don't really remember them, but I will try and make your wishes/dreams/hopes/ideas/whatever come true. And I dunno why I named this chap what I named it.Oh and this will probably be really fast, because right now I have writer's block. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Elevator Comforts

The four titans were at the mall again. This time Robin and Raven were in need of a costume. They were split up into the same pairs again.

" Robin, this suit looks very nice!" said Starfire happily, holding up a red suit. It had a white shirt, red bowtie, red blazer and red pants. (It goes with Starfire's outfit! Colour-coordinating!)

" Uh…sure," replied Robin, bored.

' I hate shopping! Unless it's with her.' Thought Robin while sighing.

" Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire and they bought the suit.

" Wanna grab something to eat?" asked Robin, all this shopping was making him hungry, even though they had only been in 2 stores altogether.

" That would be wonderful? Where do they serve the mustard?" asked Starfire.

"Ummmm…hey, why don't we go to that new café?" asked Robin.

" Do they serve mustard?" responded Starfire while they walked towards the café.

The café was called 'Violet' (Just watched Lemony Snicket, and I dunno why I named it that!Has a ring to it don't you think?). They both ordered something and luckily, no mustard was involved.

" That was truly a delightful lunch, I hop to go there again sometime with you Robin!" exclaimed Starfire.( She exclaims a lot doesn't she?)

Robin blushed," I wish to go out…I mean eat there again with you sometime as well!" Robin blushed even more because of his slip-up.

Starfire didn't notice, she was paying more attention to what was falling out of the sky.

" Robin was are those tiny white mean falling out of the sky?" asked Starfire curiously.

" Haha, Star, those aren't men, they are snowflakes! Cool right?" responded Robin.

" Yes, you are right, they are very cool, they are cold in my hands," answered Starfire, brightly. She danced around in the snow, twirling and jumping about.

' OMG, she looks so beautiful, so appy and carefree.' Thought Robin.

' Cmon, you know you wanna ask her to the ball. Ask her now, it's the perfect time!' thought a part of his mind.

" Starfire, I was wondering, you know the ball is coming up and you know how the ball is coming up…God, I'm repeating myself, well…it would be cool and fun…" stuttered Robin, but before he could ask her a band started playing and Starfire couldn't hear him.

" Sorry Robin, I cannot hear you over the loud rock music of this band," shouted Starfire over the music.

' Rock music in Christmas??? What will they think of next?' thought Robin.

The band started playing 'Santa Claus is coming to town'. ( If you've watched the Lizzie Mcguire Christmas episode then it sorta sounds like that song.) Robin and Starfire walked away from the band.

" What were you trying to tell me before Robin?" asked Starfire.

" Oh, heh heh., it was nothing," answered Robin.

They walked into the mall and went into the elevator, strangely enough, no one else was in the elevator and Robin and Starfire were alone in the elevator. Suddenly the elevator stopped and it wasn't working anymore, the lights blacked out (btw, it's not a glass elevator.).

" Robin, what is happening? Is this a custom for elevators?" asked Starfire.

" No it isn't. Hang on, I'll use the emergency phone in here." Said Robin.

Robin, picked up the phone and a guy that controlled the elevators picked up.

" How long are we going to be stuck up in this elevator?" asked Robin trying to stay calm.

" The problem is obvious and simple, but it should take about 1 hour to get the elevators aorking again, don't hit the elevator walls or damage it in any way or else we would have to pay to fix it up, and that takes quite a bit of money," replied the guy.

" Thank you," Robin said into the phone and hung up.

: So how long will we be in here for?" asked Starfire frantically.

" Well the guy said that we should be stuck in here for one hour. But don't worry, we'll get out of here," Robin assured her.

' This is the perfect time to ask her, go on, ask her! I dare you!' thought one part of his mind.

' No way, sorry,' retorted the opposite side of his mind.

' Your chicken, quack- quack, quack- quack,' shot back the mind number 1.

' Actually, that's a duck, but I think I get your point! And I am soooo not duck or chicken and I will prove it,' pointed out mind number 2.

" Star…well, remember how I was telling you something but then you couldn't hear me because of that band?" asked Robin.

" Of course I remember! It was 15 minutes ago!" replied Starfire.

" Well, I wanted to ask you, if…if..if," stuttered Robin.

" If? What?" asked Starfire.

" If...if you wanted to be my date for the Christmas Ball!" blurted out Robin, blushing furiously.

" Of course I will!" shouted out Starfire with glee and hugged him. Robin blushed even more, he was sure that his hair was frying!

" That's great!" replied Robin.

Their faces were very close together, they were only centimeters apart, leaning closer and closer….The elevator moved with a jolt and the force of this was so string that they fell apart.

" Wow, that was fast!" said Robin.

The elevator stopped at a floor and they got out, relieved.

" We're supposed to meet Raven and Beast Boy in front of this video game store.

At the store

" Hello Raven, Beast Boy," greeted Starfire.

" I had to drag him away from this stupid game called Angel's Halo or whatever, not happy," grumbled Raven.

" FYI, it's called Halo 2 and it is so not stupid! Oh and Robin, guess who's got a date?" asked Beast Boy.

" Ummm, that girl?" asked Robin.

" Hmmmm…ITS ME!" shouted out Beast Boy.

" Oh I would've never guessed," said Robin while rolling his eyes.

" Guess with who?" Said Beast Boy, bouncing up and down.

" Ummm…a pig?" suggested Robin.

" NO! Raven you dumbass!" shouted Beast Boy.

Robin and Starfire's jaws dropped.

" Oh that is wonderful Raven! You have found a woulerdoulf!" exclaimed Starfire.

" Whatever," replied Raven.

" So what was it Raven? My charm, good looks?" questioned Beast Boy.

" Trust me, you don't wanna know," replied Raven.

" Aw, cmon, you know you love me! Everyone does!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

" I'll believe that when it happens," replied Raven starting to sound amused.

" Fine I will prove it to you! Observe, Robin, you do love me right? Come here," said Beast Boy and opened his arms wide to welcome Robin to a hug.

" Aheh heh…You're really starting to scare me, you know that?" said Robin, backing away.

" I'm okay with that," replied Beast Boy and stuck out his tongue.

Raven smirked. " Yes I can clearly see how everyone loves you,"

Aaaaaww, poor Beast Boy! Review please…okok I know it was strange and weird, bu what else could I put? Oh well…Next chapter will be the Ball. Hope that you liked it! Remember to review!

Happy Chrismakkah!

cherrisoda xoxo


	3. The Ball

Thank you to my reviewers, they were very entertaining to read. I hope you like this chapter and also, Robin and Starfire is the main pairing so that's why I've been focusing a lot on them! There is a bit of Raven and Beast Boy, not as much as Robin and Starfire, so sorry to those who wanted less of Robin and Starfire so pffffft : P Btw, I don't really know how to write Raven and Beast Boy..so yeah... I just wrote whatever came into my head! I need to hurry this up and for some reason; I dunno how to slow down! MMMMMM…nice cookie sparrowing!

Chapter 3

Soul Mates

Robin and Beast Boy were on the couch, Robin was flicking through channels on the TV and Beast Boy was sleeping while drooling, as usual.

" We are ready!" exclaimed Starfire's cheery voice.

She looked exactly like a candy cane, well at least she looked sweet! Her dress had stripes of red and white going diagonally and the dress was sleeveless. The length was just above the ankles (well its sorta like the length of the dress she wore to the prom in the episode: Date With Destiny.).

Robin's jaw dropped," Wow! You look great Star! Ummmm…what are you supposed to be Raven?"

"Ghost of Christmas Future, what did you think I would wear? Something happy and bright?" asked Raven.

She was wearing a black robe and hood. She looked the same except for the fact that the robe covered her whole body.

" You're finally getting the Christmas Spirit, aye Raven?" Beast Boy nudged a rather annoyed Raven while he was winking. " So, how do I look? Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

" It's just you!" said everyone in unison.

" Let's get this over and done with and go," said Raven in her monotone voice.

At the Ball

They entered the gym with Beast Boy trying to make a big entrance.

" Are you ready to PAR-TAY?!" shouted Beast Boy.

Everyone in the gym looked at him.

" This is gonna be a loooooooong night," mumbled Raven.

"Hey I heard that!" shot back Beast Boy.

Robin and Starfire left Beast Boy and Raven, who were still arguing.

They passed lots of people in funny costumes, including a pair of twins, each wrapped as a present. The boxes were pretty big and so their costumes were really annoying people by making them fall over or something like that.

" Wanna get some punch?" asked Robin, shyly.

" But I don't not want to punch anyone or someone to punch me!" replied Starfire, worriedly.

" Star, punch is just a drink, so would you like a drink?" asked Robin.

" That would be very nice!" responded Starfire.

Robin left to get some punch. When he was gone, two boys who had no dates were checking Starfire out.

" Hey check out that eye candy over there! I would sure like to see what flavour she is!" said one of the boys.

" Ummm…I think she is mint because she's dressed up as a candy cane," replied the other boy, confused at what his friend had said. Let's call them Thing1 and Thing2. Thing 1 hit Thing 2 on the head.

"Not like that you dumbass," said Thing 1.

" Then like what?" asked Thing 2, scratching his head.

" Nevermind," said Thing1," Let's just go talk to her," and he grinned evilly.

" Hey babydoll, what's up?" said Thing 1.

" I am not a doll, nor a baby, I am human and I am a teenager! And only the Christmas tree is up as you can see, or are you blind? " said Starfire, confused, unaware of what they were trying to do.

" Oooohh, I like 'em fiesty! So wanna dance since you don't have a date like me?" asked Thing 1. He didn't wait for an answer, he just swung out to the dancefloor. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Robin came and saw Starfire and Thing 1 dancing. Starfire didn't look very happy.

" Stay away from her!" shouted Robin angrily and was about to give him a punch when he felt Starfire's arms hold his arms down.

" Please, do not ruin this night, he did not know what he was doing, and…and…" said Starfire, trying to think of something else to say.

" Who cares Star, he touched you! And now he has to pay!" said Robin, and he turned around to punch Thing 1, but he was gone and so was Thing 2. " If anyone ever touches my girl…" Robin stopped talking, realising what he had just said. He hoped Starfire didn't notice.

' Maybe he really does like me!' thought Starfire happily, but before she could think even more Robin started talking.

" You see I didn't get any punch because strangely enough the punchbowl broke! They're getting the second emergency bowl out. Eheheh," laughed Robin.

" Oh! Look! There is Raven and Beast Boy! Let us join them!" exclaimed Starfire.

Just as Starfire and Robin reached them the lights blacked out. Many shrieks were heard. No one knew where they were, not even Robin! He couldn't tell if Starfire was still next to him.

" Raven did you do this?" asked Robin, shouting over the noise.

" No," she replied.

" I didn't do anything to her! She broke the punchbowl when I took her hand!" shouted back Beast Boy.

" Well that explains it," said Robin.

The organiser of the Ball talked into a microphone and everyone fell silent.

" Now, don't panic people! This is a tradition that we have every ball! This is how it goes; you find your soul mate through the dark. Hold some one's hand and then if theirs feel right then hold onto it tight, don't let it go! When we say stop, the lights will turn back on and you shall see who your soul mate is! Any questions?" asked the organiser.

" What if you get someone of the same gender?" asked a boy.

" Well…ummm…that means that you two were meant to be best friends!" answered the organiser, " Now everyone when I say go, grab people's hands and find the right one! Ready, set, GO!"

People started grabbing each other's hands. Starfire finally found a hand that fit perfectly in hers, so did Robin and Raven and Beast Boy.

" Now Stop! Turn on the lights!" shouted the organiser after around a minute.

The lights turned on and there were shocked and surprised faces.

" YAY! We're soul mates!" shouted the twins that were dressed up as presents. They tried hugging each other but couldn't reach each other.

" Ummm…dude? You're just best buds," said a guy who got a teacher (WTF was she doing in there? Sorry about the wtf).

" OH ok! Close enough!" shouted the twins and they settled for a pat on the head.

" Robin! You are my soul mate?" asked Starfire, shocked yet happy.

" Yes, I am," said Robin, thinking that she was disappointed and looked away.

" So what did I tell ya? We were meant to be!" said Beast Boy to Raven.

" Uhh…you never told me that," replied Raven and she looked somewhat happy.

" Everyone! It's time for the Christmas countdown!" shouted the organiser," 10…9…8…7…6…5…," Everyone joined in.

"4…3…2…," Soul mates of the opposite genders were kissing, best friends were hugging. Starfire and Robin leaned in.

" 1…0, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone shouted, well at least those that weren't kissing , or the ones that stopped just to finish the countdown.

" I love you Robin," whispered Starfire.

" I love you too!" whispered back Robin and they leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly the lights blacked out, but the actually exploded! But no one actually noticed because they were kissing their soul mates or the best friends people were leaving already, sick with watching them.

" Oops, my bad," said Raven, mischievously. And Raven and Beast Boy started kissing, and everyone was unaware of the glass that was breaking or anything exploding.

OMFG! I JUST WENT TOTALLY MUSHY!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHH!!!!!! Well anyways, hope you liked it, despite of the mushy parts! Please review, even though their isn't much to review, but tell me what you thought of it! Oh and if you can, please read my other fanfic called 'She Loves me for me'. It's not as mushy as this fanfic! Btw, I might be making another fanfic, it might be called 'This is a story of a girl',or something like that, so see if it comes out! It should come out after 'She Loves me for me'. Just look out for a new fanfic written by me!

The One and Only,

cherrisoda xoxo

PS Hope you have a MERRY CHRISTMAS, or as Seth Cohen would like to say, HAPPY CHRISMAKKAH!


End file.
